


Ask the Keeper Crew

by marellathepyrokinetic



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marellathepyrokinetic/pseuds/marellathepyrokinetic
Summary: I decided that we need more KOTLC fics, so here you are! Enjoy!
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen, Tam Song/Biana Vacker
Kudos: 8





	Ask the Keeper Crew

Me: to begin...hehehe...

Sophie: oh no.

Fitz: oh no.

Keefe: oh no.

Marella: oh no.

Tam: everybody, shut up!

Me: *winces* Tone it down, Bangs Boy. Now. Your first question...

*drumroll sounds*

Biana: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Me: A drumroll. Now shhhh. I'm trying to create a dramatic effect. *clears throat* Your first question is...You have ten seconds to live. What are your last words?

Keefe: *shrugs* Probably something along the lines of AHHAHHAHHHHHHHH!

Me: *nods* That's fair.

Sophie: I regret that I have but one life to give for my...um...mallowmelt.

Me: Points for creativity, I guess.

*no one else gets Sophie's reference*

Fitz: I'd say 'Sokeefe sucks.'

Me, banging gavel on his head: OVERRULED!

Fitz: Why?

Me: BECAUSE I SAY SO!

Tam: And what, your word is law?

Me: Yep! Pick a different one, Fitzipoo.

Fitz: I'm the youngest telepath to ever manifest.

Me: But Sophie beat you by eight years.

Fitz: Eh.

Sophie: Eh?!

Me: Whatever. Have it your way, Wonderboy. Dex?

Dex: 'I die for the worthy cause of gaining some relevance.'

Linh: I'd tell my friends that I loved them.

Me: Awwww.

Linh: You're not my friend.

Me:

Me: *bangs gavel* ORDER IN THE COURT!

Tam: This isn't a court.

Me: I say it is. I am the author. Therefore, it is.

Biana: Well, I would forgive Maruca for blabbing to Stina, forgive Stina for being a jerk, forgive Keefe for stealing my LovelyLocks, forgive Fitz for being a jerk to Sophie, forgive Marella for calling me Princess Prettypants, forgive Mom and Dad for having Alvar, forgive Alvar for joining the Neverseen, forgive Sophie for stealing Keefe from me, forgive Keefe for being stolen, and forgive Dex for hating the Vackers at first.

*there is along silence*

Me: I said you had TEN SECONDS, remember?

Biana: oops.

Sophie: I didn't steal Keefe from Biana.

Me: OVERRULED!

Marella: *snickers* Well, I would say, 'I am a flaming hot superstar.'

Me: Eh...welll….okay then.

Tam: I don't know what I'd say.

Me: OVERRULED! You have to say something.

Tam: Something.

Me: Shut up.

Tam: YOU TOLD ME I HAD TO SAY SOMETHING!

Me: STOP TURNING MY WORDS AGAINST ME!

Linh: Calm down, you two.

Biana: I agree.

Me: Fine. Tam, just say something so I can go do my math. (Which I am SUPPOSED to be doing right now.)

Tam: Fine. I am salty.

Me: LAST WORDS ACCEPTED!

Me: You can go now.

*Keeper Crew exits singing the Hallelujah Chorus*


End file.
